


Unconventional concentration method

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Smut, Studying, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Changbin isn't the best at focusing, even less when his boyfriend is there in the room.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Unconventional concentration method

**Author's Note:**

> I barely write smuts, so please be indulgent if it isn't that good 👉👈  
> Also don't mind the linguistic quotes I had to read that book and it left open wounds😔✊  
> \+ the song quoted is The Weeknd - Kiss Land

There wasn’t anything wrong with Changbin. It was just this one thing, that kept happening without him knowing why. It all started when…

Changbin sat at his desk, his laptop opened in front of him. Tiredly, he looked at his planner on the side. “ **Read ‘ _The Sound Pattern of English’_ before 24.11**” he read in his head, already tired knowing he had procrastinated too much on this one task and he had now to read four hundred pages in two weeks. It would be pretty easy if it was a thriller, a polar, anything even romance he didn’t care at this point, but why did it have to be a linguistic book? And the whole book? He was already tired of all the concentration he’ll have to gather just to do that. Changbin knew he had trouble concentrating, he just didn’t know how much trouble he had, yet.

Still, determined, he look through his laptop’s folders for the PDF version of the book his professor had sent around a month prior. He opened it and, right away, the words discouraged him. He got up from his desk, rummaging through his kitchen for a mug he then filled with hot coffee. Feeling ready again, he sat back in front of his laptop, adjusted the brightness of the screen and… and he opened his Spotify app instead of reading the book. Easily, he clicked on his most played playlist and went back to the PDF file. “ _This study of English sound structure is an interim report on work in progress rather than an attempt to present a definitive and exhaustive study of phonological processes in English_ ,” he read out loud. Finally, he gave in and started to read, fully concentrated. It wasn’t until the twentieth page that he realized he hadn’t even touched his coffee. So, he took a sip of it—only partly surprised when it was cold—allowing himself a short break from reading. He quickly went back to reading.

Changbin wasn’t bad at reading. He loved it. He loved reading, whatever it was. He just liked having his eyes flow on words, discovering new sentences, new combination of words he probably would have never think of. Maybe that was what made him choose Language Sciences as his degree. Maybe, but there were times he regretted it much. This was one of those time He read and read and read but the more he read the less the words were making sense in his head. He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t stay focus on the words, his eyes kept on darting to the sides, to his own laptop, to his phone whenever the screen would light up. Reading the _preface_ had been easy, but as soon as the book really started, his brain stopped focusing. He’d stop every two words, checking his phone and answering texts he had received in that short amount of time. He’d get up to get another coffee, or to clean his dishes, maybe even tidy his food shelves. Whatever he could do was always better than reading this book. He just procrastinated again.

That wasn’t even the worse. Because yes, there was worse. What could be then? The fact that he had to put the night shift on on his laptop because the light gave him a headache? No, he was used to it. The fact that he had to take down notes to understand some parts? No, that was the whole point, he needed to understand the book. What was actually the worse, was every time he managed to focus hard enough, his brain would give him a boner.

It wasn’t on purpose. He didn’t even know why. He just knew that when he focused too much, he’d get horny thoughts—randomly, because a pattern would be too much for his brain, it seemed—sometimes he’d just get a boner out of nowhere and suddenly he was hyper aware of his own horniness. Was there something wrong with him? Changbin actually discovered that one unlucky morning while he was in a lecture, listening to the professor attentively and then suddenly the sudden need of meeting with his boyfriend and feeling him inside of him was the only thing he could focus on. He usually was still able to focus, he just needed to find ways to either hide his boner or get rid of it—depending if he was home or not, that is to say.

That happened quite a few times, with this book. Changbin needed to focus, hard, because the more he procrastinated on it, the faster he had to read it.

It happened once when he was at home. He was sitting at his desk, laptop opened, night shift on, music playing in the background. Changbin was focusing enough to lose track of time, when he suddenly felt the need to get filled by his boyfriend’s dick. And he just _couldn’t_ get the thought out of his mind. It was so much, that he quickly read through the paragraph—which, unluckily, was almost a page long—and then closed his laptop to just jerk his boner off. It was messy, quick, not even that pleasant. He just needed to get the thoughts out of his mind, and the boner out of his pants. After cleaning his hand and changing underwear, he opened back his laptop and went back to reading, somehow way more focused than he was before—and he didn’t get a second boner. It was one of Changbin’s first time giving in to his dirty thoughts mid-study session, usually he didn’t go back to studying after, he was then pleasantly pleased to know that it increased his focusing abilities. _Maybe I should do that more_ often, he thought.

However, it also happened in public places. Changbin was on campus, sitting on a table in the cafeteria, a coffee next to his laptop. He was waiting for his boyfriend’s class to end, killing the time by reading a few chapters from his book. He didn’t think that his brain would be daring enough to make him pop a boner in the middle of the cafeteria. He clearly couldn’t _jerk it off_ , now. And he didn’t want to pack his stuff just to go to the restroom, first because he’d lose his seat, second because he wasn’t a big fan of jerking off in the campus’ toilets. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what he could do to calm himself down. He suddenly remembered he had a card deck in his backpack. This was a method Changbin had been using for a few years to help him concentrate. It wasn’t related to his _boner-issue_ at all. Changbin was suspicious of having ADHD, or something of the sort. He found, a bit by chance, that if he shuffled cards while reading, it’d help him focus on the words rather than on the outside world. So, hoping it could help him with both the book and his hard-on, he took the deck out of his backpack, removed the rubber band and started to shuffle them. He wasn’t even paying attention to the way he was shuffling them. Mostly, he just made the back cards go to the front, sometimes letting all the cards fall at once, other times he’d let the cards fall one after the other. There were even moments he’d take a few cards between his fingers, making smaller decks between each one of his fingers and he’d organize them in a random order. He just played with them—while still maintaining them in the same direction, they all had a small logo on the back, that needed to always be in the top corner—he was reading and playing with them, unaware of everything around him. When he was even more focused, he’d spread the cards in one of his hand, cutting the deck randomly. There were infinite ways to shuffle a deck. It was only when he went to the end of the chapter that he stopped shuffling the cards, realising that his boner was gone. _It worked,_ he happily thought.

There were also times he got a boner and he couldn’t do anything about. There was a combo of circumstances that made him unable to focus on something else. He was in public, so he couldn’t jerk off, and he didn’t have his card deck. He just had to sit through it. Still, a bit unconsciously, his hand went to his crotch, fingers resting on his thigh as naturally as possible. He wanted to hide it, but his mind was focus elsewhere. The more he focused, the more his hips slowly moved so that his jeans would rub—ever so lightly—against his hand, giving him satisfactory friction to his sinful thoughts. Maybe his song choice wasn’t the best either. ‘ ** _I like the feeling of tongue rings. She like the way my whole tongue flip. She grind hard for tuition. She grind hard 'til her teeth chip_** ’ the song played in his earphone, making him bit onto his bottom lip as his hips kept on moving on their own.

But then, finally then, it happened at a convenient time. Changbin was almost done with the book, as he was at the last chapter. His boyfriend was at his apartment, sitting on his bed as he scrolled through his own laptop, waiting for Changbin to finish his reading so that they could watch an episode of his favourite show. His boyfriend, Chan, was actually there for the TV show, however, once he had found out that the boy hadn’t finish his readings, he posed an ultimatum: “If you finish reading it now, we’ll watch two episodes instead of one.” Changbin could have said no and agreed with only one episode, yet the ultimatum cancelled that option, as if Changbin refused, Chan would _simply go back home_. And Changbin couldn’t accept that. So, he sat at his desk, back facing his boyfriend as he focused on the last chapter of that horrific book. Chan wasn’t angry at him for studying, he was probably not even serious about going home, he was happy to simply spend time with his boyfriend even if it meant the both of them doing separate activities.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Changbin groaned, throwing his head back to look at Chan. “ _I can’t focus_.”

Chan got up from the bed, walking all the way to Changbin, staying behind the chair, both hands on the boy’s shoulders. “ _Why don’t you shuffle cards?_ ”

“ _Already did that all day, I don’t want to_ ,” the boy admitted. He mostly had something else in mind.

“ _Did you try reading it out loud? It helps you, usually_.”

Changbin didn’t have the guts to find an excuse, so, he hummed and went back to his PDF file. It was true that reading out loud helped him focus, most of the times. He hadn’t done it because Chan was there and focusing on something else. But mostly, really mostly, because his head was filled with how nice it would be to sit on Chan’s dick.

Chan went back to Changbin’s bed, he could feel his eyes on his back. He sighed, licking his lips before reading out loud; “ _Thus in initial position the conventions select true consonants as the unmarked segments_ ,” he started, his head not focusing on the words hard enough for him to forget about his hardening cock.

After a few paragraphs, Changbin was getting tired of reading so much. He wasn’t paying enough attention to focus on what he was saying anymore.

“ _The formulation of convention X-X-I-I-I-c, which is forced upon u—_ ”

“ _Wait, love_ ,” Chan interrupted him, half laughing. “ _Did you just say X-X-I-I-I?_ ”

“ _Uh, yeah? Maybe?_ ” Changbin turned around, eyes only half opened.

“ _Love, it’s roman numerals. It’s twenty-three_ ,” he was clearly fighting a snicker.

“ _Oh_ ,” Changbin simply said, realizing his mistake. Nothing felt coherent anymore. He just _wanted to be filled_.

“ _Is everything ok?_ ” Chan was now behind him, arms wrapped around his torso, his elbow resting on Changbin’s shoulders. It was an innocent skin contact, yet feeling Chan’s breath so close to his face, Changbin’s mind was going crazy, all his blood rushing to his crotch.

“ _I really can’t focus_ ,” he hesitantly started. “ _Can we try something so I can focus?_ ” He looked back, showing a bright smile to convince his boyfriend, even if he’d have said yes anyway. Chan was just like that, always wanted to help, even more if it was Changbin.

“ _Sure, tell me, love_.” He leaned in to quickly kiss his lips. It made Changbin smile brighter.

“ _Can I sit on you?_ ” Chan’s face was both incomprehension and curiosity. “ _Can I sit on your dick?_ ” Changbin clarified.

“ _Wh—Wait—But? Wouldn’t that distract you even more? Not that—Not that I don’t want t—But?_ ” Chan’s face was a bit red; he clearly wasn’t expecting this. Still, Changbin couldn’t help but notice the small bulge forming in his pants.

“ _I promise it won’t distract me_ ,” he smiled. “ _I’m almost done anyway; I just need extra motivation_.”

Changbin had moved from his desk to his bedroom, looking for a tube of lube he had thrown somewhere in his bedside drawer. In the meantime, Chan took his place on his desk chair. When he came back, he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. He had wanted to do this for so long, he couldn’t help the excitement that reached his entire body.

He sat on Chan’s lap, his body facing him, still a bit elevated on his knees as Chan caressed his back, his hand slowly reaching down to his butt. They didn’t really have any time to see each other, even less have sex. Such intimate contact was just nice on its own, and both of them were taking the most of it, the studying part becoming a bit of an excuse.

Quickly, Changbin’s pants and boxers were around his thighs. Chan looked down for a second, a side yet proud smile on his face when he saw how hard Changbin was, before giving him a knowing look.

“ _Linguistic’s this hot?_ ”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Changbin whispered before leaning in and sealing their lips. Chan chuckled as he kissed him, popping the bottle of lube open without even looking, his finger coming to Changbin’s rim. The boy yelped in surprised, still not breaking the kiss. His breathing became a bit more erratic and louder as Chan inserted in his finger inside.

Chan took his time preparing him, fingers moving slowly inside of him—sometimes too slowly so Changbin took his boyfriend’s wrist in his hand, forcing him to move faster. It always made Chan giggle, which resulted in Changbin blushing even more. He just loved his boyfriend so much; a simple giggle was enough to make him melt.

Chan’s other hand was holding Changbin’s thigh tightly, caressing it from time to time. Changbin liked it. He loved it so much, he was ready to give up on studying and to ask Chan to fuck him on his bed. Still, Chan eyed his laptop, a snarky smile on his face.

“ _Ready, love?_ ” He asked, removing his fingers slowly.

Changbin’s cheeks were hot. He nodded, arms a bit shaky.

“ _Then turn around, love_ ,” Chan instructed. He unzipped his pants, sliding it just a bit so that his erected member was free. While Changbin was climbing down the chair and turning around, Chan put lube on his member, his clean hand then going to hold Changbin’s hip.

Sitting down on Chan wasn’t something they’d do regularly. Almost never, actually. It felt warm, but weird at first. Changbin sat completely on Chan’s lap, filled with his boyfriend’s dick. He just had to resist the urge to move his hips. Chan too. His hand tightened on his hip, his face nuzzling against his back.

“ _Shouldn’t you be reading, love?_ ” Chan’s tone was as assured as he wanted it to, way too focused on not pounding into him.

Changbin closed his eyes for a second, moving a bit to be more comfortable on his boyfriend lap, he then went back to his reading.

Chan had his arms around his stomach, head resting completely against his back. He wasn’t moving, nor was he teasing him. He was simply there, snuggling against Changbin as he was reading the last chapter of his book.

From time to time, Changbin would unconsciously move his hips, moans emanating from both of their mouths. The closer he was to the end of his book, the more Changbin wanted to move up and down. He did a few times, only to be stopped by Chan’s sudden grip on his hip.

“ _I’m done_ ,” he finally said, relieved as he was finally at the four-hundred-thirty-something page.

“ _Oh, good Lord_ ,” Chan exclaimed, both hands ending on Changbin’s hips as he forced him to stand up.

Confused, Changbin turned around, an eyebrow arched, “ _What’s wrong?_ ”

He barely had time to ask his question that Chan took his arm and pulled him forward, forcing him to straddle his lap once again, now facing him. Understanding the situation, Changbin couldn’t help but laugh, sitting back down on his cock as he let his boyfriend kiss his neck passionately, his eyes closing for a moment as he felt Chan moving his hips in an already steady rhythm.

“ _We should_ ,” Chan started. “ _Do that_ ,” he continued after kissing Changbin’s lips. “ _More often_ ,” he finally ended, kissing Changbin again. The boy simply hummed in agreement; mind too fuzzy to focus on anything else but the pounding of Chan’s dick inside of him.

Still sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, Changbin rested his head in his neck, breathing erratically. He didn’t have the force to move anymore, it also was way too comfortable for him to want to be somewhere else. Chan was caressing his back, lips pressed on his hair softly.

“ _Maybe we should thank your prof, for that book_ ,” Chan whispered with a laugh, earning a punch in the arm from a pouting Changbin.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
